A Husband's Anxiety
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Dexter was happily married with his girlfriend of his dreams, but after realizing that they will soon enter a new phase, Dexter's worries took over him again. Luckily, his wife was always one motivator. TopsShipping. One-Shot, but maybe Multiple-Shots or Sequels later.


**A/N: This is a one-shot requested from my friend. So in general, this is a one-shot featuring Luna and Dexter. I made this one up while reorganizing my plans and ideas for "The Toughest Man". This story might seem having a little connection with TTM, so you can consider this a little side-story or spoiler for the future chapters of TTM. I'm sorry if the story is bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and all of its characters.**

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon in New Domino City. The residential area is unusually quiet due to the shopping festival on NDC's shopping center, which is very crowded. Being one of the famous annual event, the festival was enjoyed by a big number of people. A lot of buyers and salesgirls were spotted in one of the biggest clothing store in the festival. One of those has a pretty long straight turquoise hair, yellowish eyes, a tall and slim body, and long legs. She is wearing the sales uniform: a red tight shirt and black short skirt, that dangles until her lower hip. A deck of cards was hidden in her left pocket of the skirt, in case of someone who wanted to harass her. It's been a common belief in NDC that it's better to defend yourself using Disks rather than fists. (you know what I mean).

Luna was working as a sales girl for the store in the festival. Being trained as a model for four years and having good terms on promoting brands, made her friend, who worked at the store, recommended Luna for becoming the sales girl of the festival. Luna at first was unsure about the work. But looking at the pay and some experience gained, she finally accepted it. However, she knew that she can't force herself too much, not only because she was afraid of worrying her husband, which is waiting for her at her apartment after his work, but also she wasn't on her best form, because she had to carry another responsibility: She was one month pregnant.

Okay now, back to the residential area. A man with short brown hair, brown eyes, thin square glasses, long-lanky-built body was entering his apartment, um...well...his and his wife's apartment, to be specific. He was wearing a square-motif shirt and black trousers, with a pair of work shoes on his feet. He took a bath and changed his clothes, then made his way to the living room, and turn on the music player. He has no interest on watching TV at the moment, so he just listened to the music, waiting for his other half to make it back to their apartment.

Dexter was an accountant in a quite big company. He has been working at the company for five years, although he worked as an accountant for only two years. He works very diligently, and was known for his discipline and respect. But for the last few days, something new also entered his life. Just two months prior, he married his childhood friend, Luna, after seven years of dating. They married not too young, but not too old either, and due to their skill and their work, they managed to afford a good living after the marriage.

However, his mind then drifted to another problem he was facing, he remembered that, ten days before, Luna came home with a paper, which looked like a result of a test. His mind was so puzzled, and it became a shocked one after he looked at it, and while he looked, his wife told him with a half-excited, half-nervous face. The words was still in his head like a fire that wouldn't die down.

"Dexter, I'm pregnant."

Dexter was terrified. He knew that 8 months after this time, someone will join their little jam sessions. He was actually excited that finally he would have someone to add to their happy little family, but ...

How should he treat Luna by now? With her having another body inside her now, Dexter knew she would have unusual situations and desires. Thanks to his research, he knew about it and how to react on those situations.

But, if the situation is dire, how should Dexter react?

What if Luna's incontinence hurt her badly? What if she can't maintain her pregnancy? what will happen if something unpleasant come along? What will happen as a result of those, which is the same, death to the baby?

Oh, not to mention that, Dexter liked her slim body, but for this case, she's too slim. How can she bear a child with those "abnormally" slim waist and hips? Should they consider a Caesar? It's too risky, he know. And of course, He was very, very afraid if she can't make it.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Dexter then was woken up from his thoughts, and opened the front door. There, in front, stood his dearly beloved, still on her Department Store uniform. Her long legs was visible from the hip down, and her face was still good-looking, even though it's all sweaty and it looked exhausted.

"Welcome home, honey." Dexter greeted.

"Good evening, darling. Do you miss me?" Luna said while entering the house.

"Well, yeah. It might have been a tiring day for both of us, don't you think?" Dexter said as he went into the kitchen, taking two cups and filled it with green tea.

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought that working in a Department store could be so tiring, especially with the "extra weight" I'm carrying right now." Luna said with a giggle.

Dexter replied the giggle with a smile. At that time, his eyes then diverted onto Luna's posture: Extremely tall woman, probably at 6'8", but with a 9cm waistline, that was very, very thin for a woman, especially the pregnant one, but Luna always keep herself healthy, anyway. But Dexter's mind suddenly drifted back to all the worries he had thought earlier, now with the visual proof in front of him.

Luna can see very clearly that Dexter's smile was not a cheerful one. It would rather looked like an anxious or worried one. Luna, sensing this then scooted closer to her husband.

"Dexter, is something wrong?" Luna asked.

"U..Um...No, nothing's wrong." Dexter replied.

"Really? I sense something's bothering you, Dexter. Just tell me. I'd be very happy to help." Luna replied, trying her best to comfort her beloved.

Dexter then fell silent for a moment, then he muttered something very inaudible, "You."

"What, Dexter, what is it?"

"I was worried, about you." Dexter repeated, still in a soft tone.

"Huh? Me?" Luna was confused.

Well, actually, it's very common for husbands to worry about their wives, and especially when the wife was pregnant. The husbands usually worried the wives about the wives' safety.

"Yes, you. I was very, very worried about you."

"Well, you don't have to worry much, Dexter. You know I can easily defend myself using this Deck everytime thugs wanted to harass me. And I can easily show our wedding ring if somebody wants to ask for a date. But I appreciate your concern, Dexter." Luna said.

"No, Luna, it's more than that. I mean, I'm worried about what will you face in this pregnancy phases. I've read a lot of articles and journals in the net, that you will suffer a lot during your pregnancy period. I was just...well...worried about your safety in THAT time, not on the streets. And you know...er...I'm still thinking of how will you bear your child, anyway. You've got a slim body, but aren't the hips too narrow for a child to be born? And what if..."

Luna silenced Dexter by putting her index finger on his lips. "Dexter, I'm very excited that you think this far, and care about what I will face. But I just wanted to say that you don't have to be worried that much. It is already a fate of pregnant women to face all of the sufferings. I am going to face it with a smile, and with glee. You don't have to think that I will be depressed, I assure you I will not." Luna smiled, and then continued the conversation. "And, don't worry about my hips, I know they will grow eventually just to facilitate when I'm bearing my child. If it is still too narrow, I will not hesitate a Caesar."

"Huh, b...but..."

"Relax, Dexter. A lot of Caesar's ended with a happy ending. You can just be calm and think positively. Don't worry." Luna said.

Dexter was silent again, worry was still visible on his face, but he started to feel relieved on all of those talks. "Oh, and Dexter?"

"Hm?"

"When our child was born, I knew that he/she will be very happy to have you as a father. All the cares and well, the worries you showed me before was a sign that you cared very much about me. And I am sure that you will do the same for our child."

"L...Luna..."

"Dexter, you'll make a good father."

"Thank...You..." Dexter said softly to his wife.

Sure, Luna will have to suffer the sufferings a lot during the pregnancy, but from that time, Dexter was not as worried as before. He knew that Luna will make it through, and he happily waited until the day that their heart-fruit* came to life.

 **That ends this one-shot. Actually this story is not yet finished. I planned on making a sequel or adding more chapters to this story, but until then, I will consider this as a one-shot.**

 **Oh, and heart-fruit is actually translated from an Indonesian compound word which means Child(ren).**

 **Please Read &Review, and also tell me if I should put a sequel or not. Until then, see you next time!**


End file.
